The meeting of Red and Pikachu
by PokemonTrainerRed324
Summary: What if Red and Pikachu met in a different way? What if Red didn't meet Pikachu as a starter Pokémon? This is what I would have wanted to happen. Only an AU in how they met. Set in the Pokémon Red and Blue games. Rated T cause' I'm paranoid like Batman.


**I got laptop problems and now I've lost every single damn story I have ever saved on my computer! So now I'm just writing this to quench your damn story eating thirst! My first Pokémon fan fiction! I love Red, he's my favourite!**

Red – A Pokémon fan fiction

Red was never one to like attention. Hell, he never even asked for it, but it always seemed to flock to him as if Red was its only life force. But it is quite eye catching. The 10 year old boy who set out on an adventure full of danger and mystique. But everybody does that, why is he so special? Well allow me to tell you. This 10 year old, is a mute and yet, through vivid motions and body language, he is able to command his Pokémon to be the best ever and eventually become Pokémon champion. However, this is not entirely the case. Red in fact is not a mute. He lives by a certain rule: People judge you by first look based on how you talk. If you don't talk, they can't judge you. Red can talk, but he almost never does it. By doing this, he thought he wouldn't gain any attention whatsoever. But he over looked the fact that his mysterious aura drags people towards him, to find out about him. So when people heard that a 'mute' 10 year old had gained the position of Pokémon champion, they went Bat – shit – crazy. But, every story's protagonist started from the bottom. **(Yes, I just did that!)**

- W-

The Pokémon trainer school. Where they find the best of your qualities and expand it to the upmost brilliance. That is where Red currently goes to learn about being a Pokémon trainer.

Red was quiet, not like the other kids. They ran, screamed, jumped, and laughed. They did all the things Red couldn't bring himself to do. Mostly because it seemed…. Childish. Red was a quickly maturing youth, so it made sense that Red wouldn't want to do those things. But at such an early age?

Professor Oak's Pokémon lab allowed the children to play with the visiting Pokémon at the back of his lab, seeing as the school and lab were so close to each other. Currently, the students were all having fun, playing with the many wild, but friendly Pokémon Professor Oak had for care. All but one. Red was sitting by himself, back against the wall watching the other kids play. When Red first arrived, they tried to get him to play even though they knew he was mute. However they soon gave up hope and kept to their own groups. Red could be very stubborn if he wanted to.

Without Red noticing, he began to fall into a deep slumber. He watched as slowly, blackness began to cover his vision.

- ! –

Somewhere, in the outstretched forest of Professor Oak's Pokémon yard, a shivering Pikachu silently watched all the students. Pikachu tended to have trust issues when it came to humans. If they found him, he would try to pick him, up, squeeze him, tug on his cheeks and all sorts like that. Pikachu must stay hidden, in order to protect himself. However, he was _very _cold. He tried many methods to ensure his warmth, but to no avail.

All of a sudden, something, no… _someone_ had caught his eye. There, far away from the other students, sat a little boy._ Why is this boy by himself? Should he not stay with other humans?_ It was then Pikachu realised. _He is asleep! But why so far? Could it be that… no, all humans like each other right? Some just want to be left alone sometimes._ A lone shiver ran through Pikachu's body._ S-so cold! I need warmth! Wait, I heard that human's bodies tend to be quite warm. That sleeping boy…. I'll just go, warm myself up, and leave without him noticing. Yeah!_

Pikachu discreetly climbed down the tree, keeping out of sight. He scampered up towards the sleeping boy. Slowly, Pikachu cuddled up next to him, nudging his arm under him so he could get more warmth._ It's true! I feel so much better! But… i feel… sleepy… _Slowly, Pikachu also began falling into the welcoming arms of comfortable sleep, right next to the boy.

- !-

"Hey! Look over there!"  
>All the children and staff looked towards where the young boy: Green Oak was pointing. There, was none other than Red, asleep with…. With a Pikachu next to him! Gasps of astonishment leapt into the air. Red, the mute <strong>(Or so they thought… :D) <strong>boy, who never let anyone get attached to him, had a Pikachu curled up next to him, as they both wistfully slept away.

"Wow!"

"How is this even possible?!"

"Amazing!"

"That Pikachu has never opened up to anyone before!"

Instantly, they all shut up, as Red began to awaken. Slowly, he opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs reflecting on the light. Groggily, Red moved his arm to hold his head, but immediately moved it back when he heard a growl sound. Red looked downwards, where… a Pikachu sat! Sleeping next to him no less! _When did this appear?!_ Red once again attempted to move his arm, but was met with another growl.

Realising that he couldn't move whatsoever, Red leaned against the wall from his seat and began to analyse his surroundings, as usual. Unfortunately, he had another surprise in store. There, was everyone from his class, and the lab, silently staring at him in awe. Never before have they seen someone who has never had any contact with Pokémon whatsoever, handle a situation like that so expertly.

Red allowed his cold gaze to linger on them for a little longer than usual, before completely disregarding their presence. He stared forwards and waited for the little Pikachu to wake up.

-A FEW MINUITES LATER-

"Pi…?" The little Pikachu had finally woken up. He scanned his surroundings before realising…. He was still by the boy's side! Pikachu tensed and looked up towards the boy. He was awake! But… he wasn't looking at the Pikachu. Strange… Usually, they would start 'attacking' him by now. He was staring at nothing, as if Pikachu wasn't there. _Red eyes... I've never seen Red eyes before._ Those red eyes slowly came to gaze at the Pikachu's face. Immediately, Pikachu noticed his eyes were cold, as in '_you are inferior to me' _cold, and they had no problem delivering the message through to the victim of his stare. It's as if the boy automatically looked at everyone that way, no matter who you were, or whether he meant to make you feel as if you were standing in front of a God or not. But his eyes softened. What was once: _'You are inferior to me' _became a friendly but dignified _'Hello.'_

Pikachu didn't know why, but he liked sitting by this boy's side. He was cold and menacing by nature, as if he always looked like that. But if you actually made the extra time to go up to him and have the balls to look him in the eyes, you would see he is actually kind, but quiet. He liked keeping to himself Pikachu guessed, seeing as even though he was awake and knew of the others staring at them, he made no indication that he actually wanted to talk to them. That was another thing. Why wouldn't he talk? Usually humans are gushing about how cute he was, but not him. It did kind of make sense, seeing as even someone as young as him has a strong aura of dignity. It would be embarrassing. But still, he could have said hello instead of showing it through a message in his eyes. Or maybe that's how he communicates. Maybe he can't speak. This condition must be rare then.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu got up from his comfortable seat beside the boy and sat in front of him, all the while staring back at those red eyes. Everyone watched on in anticipation. What would Red do?

Red stopped leaning against the wall and stood up. "Pikachu?" This time, Pikachu stared at Red's shoulder. Red caught the message. Pikachu was asking if he could sit on Red's shoulder. Red gave a slight but noticeable nod towards Pikachu. He couldn't see why not. "Pika!" Pikachu gave a cry of happiness and did something no one but Red thought he would do. Pikachu sped towards Red, scampered up his leg and climbed his body until he got to his left shoulder and made himself comfortable.

Gasps escalated out of the others, all for different reasons. The Pokémon lab scientists were shocked at how Pikachu finally opened up to someone. The students were shocked at how even more frightening stoic Red looked with a Pikachu on his shoulder. The Pokémon school staff was shocked at Red slightly opening up to a Pokémon.

No one was brave enough to confront the two. They both looked like they were lifelong partners, and powerful beyond compare, however that was hardly the case and everyone knew that. The duo practically radiated power. Finally Professor Oak decided to make the first move. "Ah, young ma-" Professor Oak was stunned into silence. He made the oh-so usual mistake that people who don't know Red make. He looked into his eyes. Red shifted his gaze to the older researcher. His eyes were no longer welcoming as he allowed his cold eyes to stare the man in the eye. However his eyes were more intense than before. They practically screamed _'You are not worthy!'_ at the poor Professor. But it wasn't just the Professor, everyone saw Red's look and they all gave a giant shudder in unison.

Professor Oak tore his eyes away from Red's and spoke again. "Young man, it seems that Pikachu has taken a liking to you, which is quite strange as it never opens up to anyone. I say boy, well done! What is your name?" Immediately one of the female Pokémon school staff spoke up. "P-professor Oak sir, this is R-red, he is an m-mute and cannot s-speak, so I've a-answered for him… sir." Everyone noticed how she tended to stutter on certain keywords that included Red. Clearly she more terrified of him than the others.

"Red huh? Well Red, we would like to thank you for befriending Pikachu, it might be less hostile towards others now." Professor Oak gave Red a nervous smile and immediately Red softened his eyes in a message to say: _'you're welcome' _but hardened them to say: _'Now go away' _

Everyone caught Red's message and immediately started doing whatever they were doing before the incident occurred. Red took a walk through Professor Oak's Pokémon yard's forest area with Pikachu to relax.

-R E D = !-

When Red got back, it was time to leave the Lab and go back to school. "Come on everyone! Say thank you to Professor Oak and the nice Scientists!" A chorus of thank you's exploded into the air. "No, thank you! This visit was one our most fun visits ever! And now we even have a chance to befriend one of our most hostile Pokémon!" Everyone knew the remark was directed at Red, who only tipped his hat lower to conceal his eyes. The Pikachu was still by Red's side and had no desire to leave. "Okay now, let's get going!" Red tipped his hat to Pikachu and walked off with the class.

_What? No! I don't want to leave Red! _Pikachu bounded towards them with all his energy. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu was refusing to leave Red. "It seems like Pikachu likes Red more than what we originally thought! Red, would it be okay with you if we allowed Pikachu to stay with you for a night?" Red gave a slight nod. "Pikachu!" This time Pikachu scampered to Red shoulder without a second thought. "Chaaa~!" Pikachu cried happily as Red scratched under his chin. Professor Oak wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Red. "Give this to your mother; it'll explain why a Pikachu is with her son." They all began to walk back to the school, to then go home.

- E-

Ever since then, Red and Pikachu have been inseparable. They would always stay in the same room while they slept. When Red had to go to school, Pikachu would stay inside and keep his Mother company. Whenever they went to Professor Oak's Pokémon Yard, Red would take Pikachu with him. They took walks together. When the time came for Red to go on his adventure, he took Pikachu as his starter. Because of Pikachu, Red is a whole lot kinder towards others now than he used to be. Never before have human and Pokémon been so perfect for each other than those two. Now, along with Blastoise, Charizard, Espeon and Snorlax, they are the most powerful Pokémon team in the world. It's amazing what you can do with one push in the right direction.

**Finished! I thought of this idea long time ago but I kept forgetting to type it up! I hope this doesn't seem rushed. It does to me. Anyway review and that stuff! And now we play the waiting game…**


End file.
